Inhalant anesthesia machines for use with small laboratory animals have been developed in order to maintain the animal in a live state without causing pain when performing in vivo observation of a specimen such as the small laboratory animal. In these inhalant anesthesia machines, the nose and mouth of the mouse is covered with a bag-like inhalation device, and the small laboratory animal is placed in a somnolent, or anesthetized, state by supplying anesthetic gas into the inhalation device.
Non-patent Document 1:
S.A. Techno K.K., Yuzuru KURABAYASHI, Research Related to the Development of Inhalant Anesthesia Apparatuses for Small Laboratory Animals, [online], Okayama University, [searched on Jun. 7, 1995], Internet <URL: http://www.chugoku.meti.go.jp/topics/sangakukan/jirei/2-11.pdf>